The Talk
by lNightWriterl
Summary: Sam decides it is time to talk to Dean about Cas. Dean may be stubborn, but Sam can also be an awesome brother.


**Dear Fanfiction people,**

**First off. I hate you all. You've done it. I hate you completely right now, but damn it you win. I tried so hard to not ship Destiel. 'Don't do it to yourself Kensi' I told myself. I said I wouldn't ship anymore characters, especially in Supernatural and especially a relationship I wasn't sure about. Well thank you tumblr, YouTube, and Fanfiction because you sons of a bitches finally won. AND YOU SUPERNATURAL WRITERS MAKING THEM SO FREAKING ADORABLE! Yeah. I watched the last episode that had the two of them together and was like…Seriously? That smile when he talks? And… Yep. There's the softened voice…Yeah. There's the look. Uh-huh. Oh…There he goes getting protective. Sam's looking knowingly…Damn you all. So I converted. I fall to you Destiel fans and as my white flag of surrender, I give you my first Destiel fic. I actually kind of had a dream about this, so here is my attempt to write it. Hopefully it won't be totally terrible.**

**Hate (yet strangely enough, love) you all!**

**-Kensi**

* * *

Dean knew there was something wrong the moment he walked into the motel room and Sam was already there waiting for him.

It wasn't the usual 'the world was ending' wrong, but the 'oh God, what had my little brother done?' kind of wrong that Dean was all too familiar with. If Sam's position of sitting expectantly on his bed with a bowl of popcorn on his lap wasn't a giveaway, the smirk on his face most certainly was.

Narrowing his eyes, Dean edged his way towards his own bed, deciding to ignore Sam in favor of throwing himself onto the creaky mattress and search for the remote, every so often shooting a suspicious look at his brother.

"Looking for this?" Sam asked innocently, holding up the remote in teasing manner. Sighing, Dean saw that Sam was obviously planning to use the poor thing as hostage. Damn him.

Dean had endured many tortures over the course of his years, and it had taken a lot for him to break. Pulling out his toe nails and his tongue? No problem. For some reason though, Sam withholding his television time when the only other way to entertain himself was to read, broke him down pretty damn fast.

"Fine. What is it?" he sighed, already moving to grab a beer. Given that Sam seemed so determined to talk, he figured he'd be back for more soon.

"Nothing in particular." Sam shrugged "I just realized we hadn't really caught up in a while." He said, though the younger was already analyzing his brother's face and Dean turned to give him an incredulous look.

"Dude. We live together." He said and cocked his head "Did you do something?"

"Okay. Seriously? I didn't do anything!" Sam shot back with annoyance "You always assume that." He grumbled and Dean rolled his eyes, collapsing back onto the bed, beer in hand. Taking a long pull of the amber liquid, he sighed, waiting for Sam to continue whatever girly speech he intended to torture him with.

Not that Dean would admit it, but he didn't mind too much. Whatever this was had Sam acting a lot more like his younger self than he had in a long, long time. It was actually pretty refreshing to see that mischievous look on his face, though it was causing some anxiety.

"How's Cas?"

"Cas?" Dean frowned at him "Uh, I don't know. Have you spoken to him lately?" He asked with confusion. What did…?

"No." Sam shook his head "Just wondering if you had." There was a pause in which Sam waited, as if expecting Dean to comment on the matter. Seeing no response he moved a little closer, possibly to better gauge his brother's reaction. "He's pretty hot, huh?"

Dean, to his defense, hadn't been expecting that. After choking on his beer he slammed the bottle down on the nightstand, letting his eyes pop out at his brother.

"_What_?" He demanded, his mouth hung slightly open and Sam looked down, possibly hiding a grin.

"I'm just saying. You may have noticed." He answered and Dean's heart sank quickly.

"No. No, no, no. No way. I am so not about to have this conversation with you right now." Dean said, pointing a finger at him before getting up to get at least three more beers. He was obviously going to need them if he and Sam were going to be in the same room tonight.

"I'm not really hearing any denial." Sam called after him and Dean turned with a glare grabbing his drinks and sat back on his bed with a look of pure horror.

"Okay. Read my lips Sam. I. Am. Not. Gay."

"Hm." Sam nodded, folding his hands in front of him as he considered his brother for a moment. "I'm just saying, I've kind of been noticing some eye wandering and tension for a little while now."

"Dude, can we bring up the fact that I have slept with half the women in America?"

"Funny how you've never stayed with one." Sam quickly shot back and Dean groaned, burying his face into his hands. This could _not_ be happening.

"Lisa." He said simply and Sam's face seemed to soften at the painful reminder.

"Hey, I'm not saying you're going around checking out guys all the time. Maybe it is just a Cas thing. I mean, he did 'raise you from perdition' and all that. Not to mention you two have that 'profound bond' thing going. If he had chosen a female vessel then…?"

"Then he would still be a guy in a girl's body…Or aren't angels genderless? Whatever." Dean told him flatly. "Look, all that bond crap is just because he pulled me out of Hell on God's orders. Okay? I mean, he left his mark on me so-"

"Are you sure that just wasn't his way of calling dibs?" Sam interrupted, obviously fighting off laughter and at Dean's face broke down and grinned. "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it."

"You are such an ass."

"Oh, come on. Admit it. You guys already have this nice romance story going for you. The angel and the human."

"Are you sure you aren't the gay one?"

"That sounded a lot like admittance there." Sam instantly jumped and Dean looked up. God, why did he have to ask for a sibling? And why did he have to be a smart sibling?

"Sam. Please. I beg of you. Listen to me. There is _nothing_ going on between Cas and me. Nothing."

"I think you've convinced yourself that. Alright, so imagine this. Last day on earth. You and Cas and a motel. What would you do?"

"Order a room with two beds."

"They only have one."

"He's sleeping on the floor."

"You wake up with him on top of you."

"I kick his ass."

"Kick or-"

"Say it and your dead." Dean warned and Sam held his hands up, but didn't look as though he was letting go of this anytime soon. Dean, who had somehow finished all his beer within the course of this very stressful conversation went over to get more.

"What's wrong with the idea?" His brother continued the moment he sat back down and Dean decided to just ignore him and go with reading. Yes, he was that desperate he had even picked up one of Sam's old law books and flipped to a random page. "You know what I think?"

"Oh, you've made it quite clear what you think." Dean muttered sarcastically, imagining a thousand ways he could get Sam back for this.

"I think you just can't accept it." Sam told him "That you are actually kind of scared of just how strongly you feel for him."

Dean, unable to tune him out, now opted in hitting his head against the textbook before considering just whacking Sam with it. Looking desperately towards the door, he wondered if there was any way he could escape or if Sam would just follow him out into the shady parking lot of the motel.

"This would help if you would respond." Sam sighed and Dean simply attempted to suffocate himself with a pillow. "Fine. Maybe I should call Cas down here and ask him what he thinks."

"Samuel Jonathon Winchester I swear to God if you do I will find every way humanly possible to make sure you regret it." Dean told him seriously, sitting up quickly. Perhaps it was some psychological thing that reminded Sam the only time he had ever heard his full name was when he was in serious trouble with his brother that got him to back off so quickly.

"Jeez." He mumbled and took a bite of his popcorn, seemingly considering the situation. "So… No matter what I say will convince you?"

"I'm not in love with Cas, Sam."

"You're so difficult." His brother sighed, running a hand through long hair and Dean sat up, raising an eyebrow dangerously at him, allowing a questioning expression.

"Why are you so for this anyways?" Dean asked, giving him a look.

"You're my brother." Sam shrugged in response "If he makes you happy then…"

"This is by far the weirdest conversation we've ever had. Including the one where I had to explain to you why it isn't okay to pull people's earrings out at school."

"Okay, first of all. I was ten. Second of all, I thought it was some kind of demon attracting charm at the time. How was I supposed to know that girls wore them for fun? It wasn't like I had talked to one more than ten minutes." He pouted and Dean grinned up at the ceiling.

"Uh huh. I just know that it was a pretty weird call to get. 'Dean Winchester will you please report to the front office. Your brother is terrorizing the girls.' I thought you had lost your mind."

"Can we focus on the matter at hand please?" Sam rolled his eyes and Dean made a face. "Oh, come on. This is getting kind of sad. Just admit it and we can go to sleep."

"There's nothing to admit!"

"So you wouldn't sleep with him?"

"God, Sam _no_."

"Fine. Whatever." Sam relented "Alright. Denial continues." Before Dean could think of a way to strangle his brother there was the sound of wings and Dean closed his eyes, already just knowing who it was.

"Cas. I am so not in the mood to see you right now." He said darkly and glowered heatedly at Sam, who in turn, spread his arms out in innocence.

"I…Am sorry?" The angel frowned, sounding confused. "Have I done something to upset you two?"

"No." Dean told him, though he did sound very, very upset. Yanking his wallet from off the table and his keys, the elder Winchester headed towards the door. "I'm going to the store. See you guys later." He snapped, slamming the door behind him.

Cas paused, looking from the door to Dean just left through to Sam, back to the door. After several minutes of this he finally cocked his head in confusion and pointed towards the exit.

"Uh…Is… He… Did I…? I don't understand." The angel finally said and Sam looked down, a smile hinting at the tips of his lips.

"Don't worry about it. He's fine." Sam told him, setting his food to the side. Castiel still stood with confusion, trying to comprehend what on Earth was going on here.

"Um. Okay." He stated awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"We were just talking about you actually." Sam continued, though he didn't say much more on that, knowing Dean wouldn't be happy if he just came out and told the angel about what they had just talked about.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Dean seems to like it." Sam told him shrugging and for a moment he seemed to perk up slightly.

"He does?" Cas asked and Sam just nodded, waiting for the irrevocable. "That's… Nice." He said instead and the younger sighed. He honestly couldn't decide which of the two were more frustrating at times.

"You know, you and Dean." Sam nodded "You've done a lot for him."

"He's my friend."

"Friend?"

"Is there another term for it?" Castiel frowned, moving to sit on the bed Dean had occupied earlier.

"I can think of one or two. How long have you liked him?"

"I've always liked him. I like you too." Cas shifted uncomfortably, not meeting his eyes. Scoffing, Sam took a moment to fix him with a long, disbelieving look.

"Not in that way, Cas." He said flatly and the angel suddenly looked almost panicked, clenching his jaw.

"Don't worry Sam." He mumbled "I'm not going to…" He shrugged helplessly "Your brother is fine." He said instead and Sam blinked in confusion, furrowing his eyebrow before a flash of understanding passed.

"You think I wouldn't like it?"

"He's your brother. I saw Dean's reaction to when you were with the demon." Cas finished hesitantly and Sam winced at the painful memory.

"Ah. Well, that was a bit different. She was a demon who was trying to use me. I don't really care if you two are together." Sam told him, feeling somewhat awkward at almost being asked permission, but at the same time kind of pleased.

"Oh."

"Yeah. If it helps I think he feels the same way… It just might take him a little while to admit it. He's stubborn." Sam explained and Cas gave a small smile. Yeah. Stubborn was only the beginning with Dean it seemed.

"Thank you Sam." He said and the younger Winchester nodded. At least one of them seemed to get it. In all honesty he had been dreading that talk with Dean for years. It was incredibly obvious at times, with all the hints and staring, but when other people started noticing? That was probably a sign they needed to go ahead and just do it before Dean implodes.

His brother had taken it better than he had thought too. No throwing, hitting, cursing (well… A little cursing), or any physical damage. Sam considered that a big success on his part too.

"No problem. Just… One thing. I like you and everything, but Dean isn't going to be really sure about this for a long time. If he ever is, and you go and do that thing where you guys fight and he comes out of it all bloodied up and emotionally damaged? I have an angel blade in that bag." He pointed out and smiled. Cas seemed to consider this for a moment before giving a nod that almost seemed to say, _fair enough_.

"Cool." Sam said, flicking the remote and turning it to a documentary.

* * *

This was definitely the biggest 'I told you so' of Sam's life.

He had been expecting this since their talk a few months prior, but nothing had really happened until Sam had to make an overnight run for a case. Leaving Dean to finish cleaning things up in the motel room. Sam had come into the motel the next morning with some seriously suspicious signs mucking about.

He could be overthinking it he supposed. There was no Castiel within sight, though the angel wards had been taken off the ceiling. Perhaps Dean had just needed the angel's help over the night? Well then why was Sam's bed not slept in? Maybe he just left afterwards, angels didn't need to sleep after all, but there didn't appear to be too much work done… And none of this is really explaining how his brother was asleep right now without a shirt.

Leaning against the wall next to Dean's bed he crossed his arms with a smug smile before clearing his throat loudly, a gun pointed at him a second later for his troubles.

"Damnit Sam. You're going to get shot." Dean growled at him, lowering his gun. He was sitting up now, the blankets falling at his waist, thank God, his hair mused from… Sleep.

"Have a good night?" He asked chirpily as he passed by him to his bed, grabbing Dean's bag and tossing it at him. "I'm going to go take a shower, you might want to go get dressed."

"I-" Dean started and froze with horror when he saw the situation. "This isn't what-" He began, but was cut off by Sam's laughter as he went into the bathroom. "Freaking annoying little…" The elder muttered and minutes later when he was dressed and Sam came out with wet hair and changed, rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Sam." He said, yanking his bag up.

* * *

**Ta da! I really hope this wasn't terrible... Anyways, I'm going to go attempt to get my life together for Monday :'( **

**Peace out!**

**-Kensi**


End file.
